Conventionally, a web server is stationary and is accessible by way of a static IP address. A user who desires to connect to the web server may do so by way of a web browser which connects directly to the web server. Alternatively, if a user wishes to appear anonymous to a web server, the user may access the web server via a proxy server (also with a static IP address) that accesses the web server, and wherein the proxy server may or may not be transparent to the user of the web browser. A drawback with such methods is that the web server must preferably remain stationary with a static IP address. If the web server moves, it will often be assigned a new IP address, and will have to update the Domain Name Server (DNS) with the new IP address, which is then propagated through the Internet, which could take several hours or even days. Until the new IP address is propagated through the Internet, a user may not be able to access the web server depending on where the user is.
If a web server is operated from a mobile Internet device, such as a cell phone, which may be constantly changing locations, so that a new IP address is assigned before a previous IP address is even propagated through the Internet, then the web server may become, for all practical intents and purposes, totally inaccessible. There is, therefore, a need to enable mobile web servers to be able to move and be assigned new IP addresses without incurring extended delays in accessibility while the new IP address is propagating through the Internet.